The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a three-dimensional (3D) bonded semiconductor structure having an embedded resistor and having adequate bonding strength for both dielectric bonding surfaces and metallic bonding surfaces. The present application also relates to a method of forming such a 3D bonded semiconductor structure.
Three-dimensional (3D) integration is critical in current and in future technology development. Traditionally, oxide-oxide bonding is performed to physically connect two wafers and, thereafter, through-silicon-vias (TSVs) are formed to electrically connect the two wafers.
In the most advanced 3D integration technology development, oxide-oxide and metal-to metal bonding are performed simultaneously. Accordingly, oxide/oxide bonding strength and metal/metal contact are critical in order to meet the mechanical integrity requirement as well as the electrical performance. In existing semiconductor technology, there is no known method that provides a 3D semiconductor structure that has sufficient bonding strength between the various components of the semiconductor structures being bonded together.